1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of playing a modified game of golf. In particular, it relates to a method of using an adjustable ball launcher, which in one embodiment can be configured as a rifle, for the purpose of playing golf without using golf clubs. Instead, the game is played by shooting golf balls toward a golf green with the ball launcher. The ball launcher allows not only healthy individuals to play a variation of the game of golf, but it also allows disabled individuals to play golf even though they may not be able to swing a golf club.
2. Background Art
The game of golf has provided many individuals with the ability to relax and enjoy the outdoors while playing an enjoyable sport. However, many individuals are unable to enjoy the game because physical disabilities prevent them from being able to swing golf club. Likewise, many individuals would prefer to play golf in a faster manner, without the inconvenience of having to carry many different clubs.
The prior art has attempted to address this problem in several ways. For example, one known device uses a sling shot which is mounted to a golf cart. This device allows a disabled individual who is unable to swing a golf club, and even an individual who is unable to stand, to play golf by shooting golf balls from the comfort of the golf cart while in a sitting position. Unfortunately, the inherent inconsistency and inaccuracy of a sling shot device detracts from the golfer""s enjoyment of the game. Likewise, the device also requires the use of a golf cart which is not desirable to those golfers who wish to walk the golf course during play. It would be desirable to have a method of accurately launching golf balls without having to use unnecessary equipment, such as a golf cart, as a launching platform.
Other prior art attempts to assist disabled individuals have included large and cumbersome frame assemblies which hold a conventional golf club. The frame assemblies are spring loaded and allow the golf club to be automatically swung when triggered. A disadvantage associated with this type of device is the cumbersome nature of the device itself. In addition, this type of device is very difficult to properly aim, and can result in a substantial amount of frustration for the golfer.
Another type of known device used for disabled golfers is a ballistic golf club. A ballistic golf club uses a golf face which is powered by explosive cartridges, such as those used in blank guns. In use, the golfer places the face of the golf club next to the golf ball. Next, a trigger on the golf handle is pressed by the golfer which discharges an explosive cartridge in the golf head. In turn, the explosive cartridge propels the face of the golf club into the golf ball which launches the golf ball down the fairway. This type of device is difficult to use because very slight variations in the angle of the golf club can result in substantial errors being injected into the path of the golf ball.
While addressing the basic desirability of providing alternatives to the conventional game of golf, the prior art has failed to provide a clubless golf game which is inexpensive to manufacture, does not interfere with the conventional use of a golf course, and can be used equally by disabled individuals as well as healthy individuals who prefer a faster version of the game of golf.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems by providing a ball launcher which can be carried by a player while the player is walking or riding a golf cart. The golf ball launcher eliminates the need for golf clubs. The golf ball launcher is preferably designed to resemble a rifle, but can take any other suitable shape. The golf ball launcher uses a piston assembly which impacts a golf ball, or other type of suitable ball, and shoots the golf ball toward a golf green. The piston drive can be powered by air pressure from a manual pump or from a gas canister. Alternatively, explosive charges or spring loaded mechanisms can be used in place of air pressure. In addition, another alternative embosiment uses a pistonless golf ball launcher that launches the golf ball by direct application of air pressure. The golf ball can be caught on the golf green by a container, or by a standalone receptacle or net which is integrated into the flag pole on the golf green. Alternatively, the player can use the golf ball launcher until the ball reaches the green, and at that point the player can use a conventional putter while on the golf green.